


A blood-red sunrise

by kiki_92



Series: Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Kapkan is dealing with all this werewolf shit the best he can, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex, but he needs some comfort, but not overly explicit, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: After learning his boyfriend is a werewolf, adjusting to his new reality is rough for Kapkan, especially when consequence from their actions last time come to bite them in the ass.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Series: Werewolf AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721962
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	A blood-red sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** Sooo i was just reading some of your stories for Kapkan and Glaz on AO3... and i love your writing! Holy shit you are great. If you have any spare time could we potentially see a continuation of the werewolf story, with kapkan having a rough transformation and maybe losing himself and going feral for a bit before glaz grounds and helps calm him? Ps. Stay safe my dude. Social distancing 💗  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> Originally, I didn't plan on continuing this universe, since it was originally just a mindless and self-indulgent PWP. But then I received the above request to write a second part and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so here it is. In true werewolf AU fashion, I wrote this in a rush then sat on it for days, although this time I didn't wait a year to post it xD

Going back to routine after their eventful camping trip was easy, sliding seamlessly into their life at the base as if nothing happened. 

The slight limp and bite marks were nothing Kapkan hadn’t had to deal with before, just more pronounced than other times; and if Fuze or Tachanka caught a glimpse of those, they said nothing. Maybe they were already used to seeing occasional evidence of his and Glaz’s sex life. In short, everything was back to normal.

Once the bruises faded, the memories of those nights they spent in the forest seemed surreal. Kapkan started to wonder if it had all been a fever dream, a fantasy he cooked up to lessen the shame he sometimes felt when indulging in his desire. Except, from time to time, he would catch Glaz looking at him with worry, only to smooth his expression into an almost believable smile when he realised Kapkan caught him staring.

There was other evidence about Glaz’s true nature, now that Kapkan knew what to look for: the way he always ate his meat undercooked and even bloody sometimes, his keen eyesight in the dark, his stupidly good hearing, how during training he shrugged off blows that had other men falling down like a sack of potatoes… None of that was damning on its own, but when taken together and with the knowledge Kapkan now had, it seemed quite obvious. And the nights he insisted on being on his own instead of spending time with Kapkan, he had just assumed Glaz needed some space or wanted to be alone to paint, but now he suspected that hadn’t been the reason.

Honestly, it stung his pride as a hunter that he had never picked up on the clues; the truth had been staring at his face for a long time. Although, who would believe him if he said it? Nobody in their right mind, because it sounded ludicrous. Glaz being a werewolf? Sure, maybe lay off the vodka. Not that he wanted to expose Glaz, that could be dangerous. Maybe. He had no idea of how any of that werewolf thing worked or meant for Glaz and their relationship, and realising that his lover had kept such a huge secret from him left him confused, more than a little angry, and curious. He wanted to know more, to have Glaz share that side of his life with him, but Kapkan had no idea how to approach the issue. Maybe the next full moon would shed some additional light on the topic, since he suggested going on another camping trip with Glaz for the occasion.

For the most part, their relationship remained the same it had been before, but there was this invisible wall between them, and Kapkan didn’t know if it was him pulling away because of how weird the situation was, or if it was Glaz and the clear guilt he felt about what happened. He hid it well most of the time, but Kapkan noticed it. It was especially evident in the way Glaz looked at him when he thought nobody saw him, or the way he kept asking Kapkan if he was okay, despite the incident having happened almost a month ago.

The real reason behind Glaz’s behaviour soon came to light. There was a chance Kapkan might turn. It wasn’t sure, but Glaz had bitten him often during their wild sex sessions, so there was a risk. In a way, it was endearing how much the sniper cared about him, more than Kapkan had suspected at first. It was dazzling, but it could also be a little irritating at times.

“I told you I’m perfectly fine, Timur! No inexplicable pains, no sudden noises nobody else hears, no strange smells. Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, okay.” Glaz nodded, still holding Kapkan’s hands, and the contact seemed to burn, especially when he swept a thumb over his knuckles. “I’ll breathe easier once this weekend passes. Are you sure you want to…?”

“Yes.” He said he would help, and so he would. Now that Kapkan knew what was going, he’d be damned if he was going to let Glaz deal with it on his own. He didn’t regret a moment of what they did last time, and he would make Glaz understand that. “A little escaped, just the two of us in the middle of nowhere? Sounds like heaven.”

_

His own words sounded like mockery now, as if Kapkan had been tempting fate. 

He woke up at sunrise in the middle of the forest, naked, and with the stench of blood surrounding him. First thing he noticed was the metallic taste in his mouth, then the dried mess coating his hands. Dread gripped Kapkan, making him feel numb. What the hell happened? He couldn’t remember how he got here.

There were flashes of memories, brief images that only confused him more. Running through the forest on all fours, bushes smacking in his face. A familiar-looking wolf that followed him, until Kapkan attacked the other wolf and he started making those pitiful yelps. The blood filling his mouth as he tore his prey to shreds. Fuck, he was going to be sick. 

Kapkan looked around, panic coiling in his chest when he saw the chunks of flesh scattered around and a mangled lump lying nearby. For a moment he feared the worst, but a heartbeat later recognition of what he was looking at dawned. It was just a boar, thank goodness.

“You’re awake, good.” Glaz appeared from between the trees, as naked as him. “How do you feel?”

There was no easy answer for that, so Kapkan kept quiet. He remembered more now, like how he hunted the boar and tore it to pieces, and that the other wolf -the one he hurt- came back. After he had his fill of meat and blood, he let the intruder approach him and… The wolf had been limping after Kapkan attacked him, but he also remembered licking the wound on the wolf’s front leg and cuddling next to him for the rest of the night. It was no coincidence there was a bite wound on Glaz’s left forearm; he was sure.

“I did that, didn’t I?” Kapkan now understood perfectly why Glaz had been so worried since that fateful night when he cornered the hunter in the forest for the first time. During the full moon, the werewolf instincts could take over in a second and they were helpless to resist. At least, Kapkan had been so swept up in it he didn’t even think of fighting it, he had no idea how Glaz managed to quench the thirst for fighting and blood just by having sex, no matter how rough it was.

“The first transformation is always the worst,” Glaz sighed, helping him get up from the ground. “Come, I made sure there was no one around.”

He let Glaz guide him, not caring where they were going. His mind was a mess of questions and what ifs. Despite his choppy memories of the night, Kapkan still had trouble thinking of himself as a werewolf. He didn’t feel any different. But he was. The hunter had never feared any beast, thinking he, a human, was far more dangerous than any wild animal. Now he could definitely say he was the worst of the predators lurking around, although not the only one.

They were back to their camp, the tent and cold campfire making for a cozy sight. The idea of crawling into his sleeping bag and taking a nap was so tempting, Kapkan was tired, more than he realised before. Glaz led him into the tent, as if he read his thoughts, and went to search for something on his backpack. 

“I’m sorry,” Glaz said, cleaning the hunter’s face with a wet towel, the white fabric coming away stained in red. Huh, he must have looked like a wild monster, naked and streaked in blood up to his face. “I never wanted...”

“No more lies or hiding things,” Kapkan’s voice was rough, it was the first thing he said aloud since he awoke in the clearing. “I need to know everything, I…” He was scared witless of himself and what he could do. Touching the edges of Glaz’s wound in a silent apology, he continued. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

When Glaz finished cleaning the blood off of him, they lay on top of the bedrolls, one of Glaz’s arms draped over his stomach, answering all of Kapkan’s questions until there was nothing else to tell. It was when silence fell and he started caressing Kapkan’s side that the hunter realised they were both naked and hard. Kapkan wasn’t sure who initiated the kissing, only that they started making out hungrily, rolling over and grinding against each other in their frenzy. The urge to bite and mark Glaz was overwhelming and he gave in, leaving a collection of bruises on Glaz’s neck and shoulders that matched the one the sniper was leaving on him too.

“I need you,” Kapkan said again, his voice a low growl that gave a sense of urgency to his words.

That was all it took for Glaz to let go of his self-restraint. He flipped Kapkan over, face down on the bedroll, and used his tongue and fingers to prepare him. Lust, possessiveness and something feral made his body and mind boil with need, and Kapkan could now understand why Glaz said sex was a viable alternative to a blood-soaked hunting frenzy. The feeling of losing his mind and surrendering control to his instincts was the same. He cried out in pleasure when Glaz finally pushed inside him, their moans filling the tent as the sniper fucked him, the hard thrusts contrasting with how he wrapped his arms around Kapkan’s middle and whispered filthy promises in his ear until they reached their peak together.

Afterwards, they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs as the sun rose higher and higher, Glaz’s earlier words playing in his mind on a loop as he slowly surrendered to the sweet slumber. It could have been an empty promise made in the heat of the moment, but deep down he knew Glaz meant every word of it, _“Don’t you know wolves mate for life?”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
